Kyoudai no koi
by syren888
Summary: AU.Por que tiene que ser así? por que no puedo llevarte lejos donde nadie nos encuentre y decirte de una buena vez lo que mi lógica me había negado descubrir y lo que mi orgullo se negaba a aceptar...por que no puedo decirte que...te amo mi querida...Rin.
1. Comienzo

Como...como las cosas pudieron llegar a esto? No entiendo que me pasa, ni siquiera me atrevo a analizar lo que estoy sintiendo, tengo miedo, si, miedo...miedo a enfrentarme a estas nuevas sensaciones que corren por mi ser, miedo a darme cuenta de que lo que siento es mas que cariño, miedo a verte nuevamente frente a mi sin poder estrecharte en mis brazos. No, no...No debo pensar de esa forma, no debo y no puedo...Por que las cosas tienen que ser de esta manera, simplemente no entiendo porque tuve que darme cuanta de lo que mi corazón me gritaba hasta el cansancio con sus rápidos latidos al verte sonreír, y lo que mi alma e susurraba en sueños cada vez que besabas mi mejilla como acto de buenas noches...Por que tuve que percatarme de todo esto ahora, justo cuando ya no puedo hacer nada para mantenerte a mi lado, por que tuve que ver tus hermosos ojos aquella vez que sentí perderme en las profundidades de los mismos, cuando ya todo estas perdido...por que?...Por que tiene que ser así por que no puedo llevarte lejos donde nadie nos encuentre y decirte de una buena vez lo que mi lógica me había negado descubrir y lo que mi orgullo se negaba a aceptar...por que no puedo decirte que...te amo mi querida...Rin...

* * *

Tenia apenas 9 años cuando la conocí...ella estaba ahí, jugando con los demás niños del parque iluminando todo con su sonrisa...yo la observaba desde la lejanía con mi mascara de indiferencia en su lugar y con los agobiantes pensamientos de tener un hermano fruto del segundo matrimonio de mi padre acosando mi mente...ella se acerco a mi, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a hablar como si no hubiera un mañana, pero eso no me molesto, al contrario, ya que, a pesar de solo tener 4 años, ella irradiaba tranquilidad y confianza...Unos minutos después, me descubrí entablando una conversación con ella, eran cosas sin importancia, pero eso me ayudo a despejar aquellos asfixiantes pensamientos lejos de mi mente...Después de una hora, sus padres vinieron a buscarla, no mostré mi desacuerdo al verla partir, pero siempre recordare, como ella beso mi mejilla, con una sonrisa se despidió de mi, diciendo que esperaba verme nuevamente...Estaba muy aturdido para contestarle, pero eso no evito que en mi rostro se formara una pequeña sonrisa dedicada solo para ella...

* * *

Un año después, tuvimos que asistir al funeral de un viejo amigo de mi padre, y al llegar, no me esperaba lo que vi...allí al lado del sarcófago donde reposaba el cuerpo del amigo de mi padre, se encontraba aquella pequeña del parque, pero al verla con mas detenimiento, sentí una punzada en mi pecho al notar que su rostro se encontraba bañado en lagrimas, y sus inocentes y alegres ojos, no mostraban el brillo de aquella ocasión...Me acerque, y pose mi mano sobre su hombro, sus sollozos se hicieron menos audibles, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su cabeza para verme... 

-snif-snif...eres tú...-

-Aun no se tu nombre...-

-Rin...y tu?...snif-snif...-

-Sesshoumaru.-

-Sesshou...maru -

Asentí al escucharla decir mi nombre dudosamente...Solo pasaron nos instantes, antes de que ella se abalanzara hacia mi, rodeando mi cintura con sus cortos brazos, al mismo tiempo que sus sollozos hacían acto de presencia ahora con mucha mas insistencia que antes...instintivamente la atraje hacia mi para reconfortarla, por que lo hice, no lo sabia, pero era un deseo de protegerla de todos, lo que me impulso a hacerlo...acaricie su negra cabellera para tranquilizarla, lo cual funciono, pero no evito que ella dijera aquellas tristes palabras que causaron otra punzada en mi pecho...

Me he quedado sola...snif-snif...mi papa se ha ido con mi mama al cielo...snif-snif...ya nadie...snif-snif...estará con migo...snif-snif...-

Podía sentir la tristeza emanar de s infantil e inocente voz, trate de consolarla, pero nada de lo que decía ayudaba...Sentí la presencia de mi padre, a mis espaldas, levante la cabeza para saber lo que haría... Se acerco a la pequeña en mis brazos y poso su mano en su pequeño hombro…

-Pequeña...-

vi como Rin se alejaba un poco de mi para ver a mi padre...no lo note en ese entonces, pero la calidez que emanaba de esa pequeña había provocado cierta serenidad en mi interior, algo parecido a una gran paz...

-Desde ahora serás parte de nuestra familia pequeña...No estarás sola, porque nosotros estaremos contigo...-

Después de estas palabras, Rin se abalanzo hacia mi padre como una niña abrazando a su padre...Creo que mi padre encontró a la hija que siempre deseo...

* * *

Después del funeral nos dirigimos a casa...Al llegar, mi padre me ordeno mostrarle el lugar a Rin, la cual, desde que salimos del funeral, no había soltado mi mano en ningún momento...Era tarde, así que la lleve a lo que seria desde ahora su habitación... 

-Si necesitas algo, solo avísame, mi habitación esta frente a la tuya, y al lado se encuentra la habitación de...Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha?...quien es-

-Mi medio hermano, creo que solo se llevan unos meses de diferencia, cuando es tu cumpleaños-

-En julio-

-Pues por lo que veo solo se llevan un mes de diferencia...Mañana, te mostrare la casa, por ahora descansa...-

-Hai!...etto...Sesshou-kun-

Me sorprendí al escucharla llamarme de esa forma, pero no me molesto en lo absoluto...

-si-

Ella se acerco a mi un poco nerviosa, se puso de puntillas para depositar un beso en mi mejilla, lo cual me sorprendió enormemente como aquella vez hace un año atrás...

-Buenas noches Sesshou-kun-

-Buenas noches Rin-

Con eso dicho Salí de la habitación, no sin antes sorprenderme a mi mismo dedicándole una sonrisa a aquella niña llena de ternura e inocencia...

Me adentre en mi habitación, y espere que el sueño hiciera su trabajo...

* * *

Era de madrugada podía escucharse como la lluvia azotaba con su furia seguido por el estruendo de los truenos...Entreabrí los ojos al escuchar la puerta de mi habitación abrirse... 

-Sesshou-kun-

Desperté completamente al percatarme de que se trataba de Rin...

-Que sucede Rin-

Un trueno hizo acto de presencia, al mismo tiempo que observaba sorprendido como la pequeña se cubría los oídos en un acto desesperado por alejar el temor que la inundaba en aquellos momentos...Otro trueno se escucho, y vi como ella corría hacia mi cama, y se acurrucaba a mi lado...

-Tengo miedo Sesshou-kun...-

Su voz era temerosa, dándome a entender que no faltaba poco para que las lágrimas hicieran su aparición...Suspire resignado, antes de rodear su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos y atraerla hacia mí en un protector abrazo...

-Tranquila pequeña, todo estará bien, estoy aquí contigo...-

-Arigatou...Sesshou-kun-

-No hay de que, ahora duerme...-

-Hai...-

Veo como ella apoya su cabeza en mi pecho, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro al momento de caer en los brazos de Morfeo...Los rayos de la luna se colaban por las cortinas iluminando el rostro de aquella pequeña, dándole la apariencia de un ángel, el cual, cambiaria la vida de todos a su alrededor, incluyendo la mía...

* * *

Hola, jej, ya se, no termino na historia y ya estoy publicando otra, pero es que no puedo evitarlo..espero que este fic sea de su agrado, y que dejen reviews por favor... 

Ja ne!


	2. tiempo

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, y en el transcurso de este Rin ya nos trataba como su verdadera familia, inclusive me llamaba 'sesshou-niichan'y a mi padre 'taisho-tousan', a la madre de Inuyasha, la llamaba okaasan, ya que ella no tenia recuerdos de su madre, porque esta había muerto al poco tiempo de esta nacer... 

Ella continuaba visitando mi habitación los días de tormenta, y yo la recibía con los brazos abiertos como el hermano sobre protector en que me había convertido...Las cosas continuaron así hasta que ella cumplió los 10 años, en los cuales decidí regalarle un cachorro, que hace meses me había percatado del interés de la pequeña por el animal...El rostro que puso al recibir mi regalo no tuvo precio, estuvo tan feliz que no dejo de sonreír por una semana, y cada vez que me veía me abrazaba efusivamente y me daba las gracias por el cachorro al cual había nombrado Fluffy(-)...Eso había marcado el fin de las visitas nocturnas, lo cual no entendía porque ese hecho no me alegro mucho que digamos...No le di importancia a ese extraño sentimiento de vació, y me concentre en mis estudios...

* * *

Los años comenzaron a pasar, y a los 17 me vi forzado a viajar al extranjero por ordenes de mi padre, el cual deseaba una mejor educación para mi futuro como sucesor de su empresa...Nunca olvidare el triste rostro de mi pequeña bañado en lagrimas el día de mi partida, verla así causo un gran dolor en mi pecho, no sabia porque, pero deduje que era porque no estaría ahí para ver a mi 'hermana' crecer, ja, si como no, quise engañarme con ese pretexto, pero en el fondo siempre supe la verdad detrás de aquel dolor...

4 largos años, en los cuales, me había convertido en casi todo un profesional, pero que a la vez me habían endurecido aun mas...Lo único que lograba lo mas cercano a una sonrisa, era el recuerdo de mi pequeña, cada vez que me sonreía llena de felicidad...Recibí un llamado de mi padre, para que regresara a Japón de inmediato, tal parecía que Isayoi padecía de una grave enfermedad que solo se había descubierto recientemente...No espere mas tiempo, y tome el primer vuelo disponible, con dos cosas en mente...la primera era cerciorarme de que todo estaba bien, y la segunda, la cual mantenía secretamente guardada dentro de mi, era verla otra vez...

Llegue a tempranas horas de la mañana...Mi padre me recibió en el aeropuerto, y me informo lo grave de la situación...

Hijo, por mas que hemos intentado ocultarlo, la enfermedad de Isayoi se hace mas notoria con cada día que pasa...Los doctores dicen, que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida...-

Pude ver el semblante ensombrecido de mi padre, realmente la amaba, podía verse reflejado en sus ojos...Eso me hizo preguntarme, si algún día yo amaría con la misma intensidad que mi padre...Eso, solo el tiempo lo diria...

Al llegar a la casa, lo primero que vi fue a una gran bola blanca balancearse hacia mí, esta escena fue observada con una mirada divertida por parte de mi padre...

Parece que Fluffy aun no te ha olvidado...-

Logre levantarme, gracias a que Fluffy había terminado de 'saludarme' me mantuve a su nivel, y lo mire directamente a los ojos, como si el pudiera entenderme...

Cumpliste lo que te ordene?-

El ladro como respuesta, se que parecía ridículo el que yo hablara con un perro, pero desde pequeño he tenido la sensación de que me entienden, y que yo a ellos...

Hijo, si te refieres a aquella ocasión en la que le ordenaste a Fluffy que cuidara de Rin...Creedme, que ha cumplido perfectamente con su trabajo...-

Buen chico...-

Fluffy?-

Al escuchar aquella melodiosa voz, no pude evitar dirigir mi atención hacia la fuente de aquel hermoso sonido; en ese momento, el tiempo se detuvo para mi...Ahí, en la cima de las escaleras, se encontraba ella...Su pelo negro como el ébano, se encontraba suelto llegándole hasta la espalda, siendo movido suavemente por la brisa que se filtraba por las ventanas semi-abiertas de la casa, pero lo mas hermoso fue...

Sesshou-kun?-

Solo logre asentir, antes de ver como mi pequeña, ahora convertida en toda una señorita, corría hacia a mi con pequeñas lagrimas de alegría resbalando por sus ojos...La recibí con los brazos abiertos...Ah...Como la había extrañado, la atraje hacia mi como si temiera que no fuera verdad, su cuerpo se moldeaba perfectamente al mío, y no pude evitar sentirme embriagado por su exquisito aroma de flor de cerezos que emanaba por cada fibra de su adolescente cuerpo...

Sesshou-kun...Te extrañe mucho-

Yo también pequeña, yo también "no sabes cuanto"-

Mou, ya no soy una pequeña!-

Pero para mí siempre lo serás...-

Mentira, vil y cruel mentira...Vi como sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, se apagaban por unos segundos, antes de dedicarme aquella sonrisa que habitaba siempre en mis pensamientos...

Me alegra que hallas regresado, así puedo contarte todo lo que ha pasado, en el tiempo que no estabas aquí...Vamos!-

No pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro, al ver como ella tomaba mi brazo, y comenzaba a jalarme para contarme todas sus anécdotas...

Rin, no crees que tu hermano esta lo suficientemente cansado?...recuerda que viajo una gran distancia para llegar aquí...-

Gomen...-

"Se ve tan adorable cuando se sonroja de esa forma, si pudiera...no, que estoy pensando, ella es mi 'hermana'..." Por alguna extraña razón, eso no me reconforto en lo más mínimo...

No te preocupes Rin, que tal si me cuentas después de comer?-

N unca me cansare de observar como sus ojos se iluminan cada vez que se siente complacida, ni tampoco me cansare de sentir aquella calidez en mi corazón cuando me sonríe de esa forma...

Hai!-

Fui a visitar a Isayoi, la cual, se encontraba en su habitación descansando...

Ahh...Sesshoumaru, como estuvo tu viaje?-

Tolerable-

J

eje, siempre tan honesto...cof-cof...-

Por más que intentaba ocultarlo, las sombras de aquella enfermedad la rodeaban de forma insistente...Me acerque para ver como se encontraba, pero ella hizo un ademán con las manos para que no lo hiciera...

Sesshoumaru...Se muy bien la razón de tu regreso, y quiero decirte que no debes preocuparte por mi, aunque...

Ella me sonríe como si supiera algo de lo cual yo aun no me enteraba...

Creo que tienes otros asuntos de que ocuparte, o no?-

No sabía a que se refería en ese momento, pero pronto lo descubriría...

* * *

Bueno, se que es muy corto, pero es que la inspiracion no es que esta escasa, pero si esta a falta de palabras... 

Espero que este cap halla sido de su agrado, mi internet esta muerta, y estoy aprovechando que estoy en la compu de una aiga mia para actualizarlo que pueda,mis examenes son esta semana y la para quitarme un poc de presion, decidi escribir un poco y ya ven, he logrado actualizar...

Agradezco a todas las personas que estan al pendiente de este fic y no me pongo a mencionar nombres porque mi memoria es pesima, y me sentiria mal si se me olvida mencionar a alguien...

No olviden sus reviews por favor.

Sin mas que decir, me despido...

Ja ne!


End file.
